Uma carta para Castiel
by Izzi BlackWings
Summary: Castiel descobre uma misteriosa carta direcionada a ele de alguém que menos esperava.


**Uma Carta para Castiel**

**Autor: **IzziBlackWings

**Disclaimer: **Supernatural não me pertence e sim a seus respectivos criadores.

**Beta reader: **Na verdade foi minha amiga chamada Aline que revisou para mim, então agradeço a ela.

**Categoria: **Romance e um pouquinho de drama.

**Advertências: **Contém leves menções de relacionamento homossexual, se não gosta então, por favor, não leia. E contem spoiler de episódios do seriado, se não for também do seu agrado, feche a fic a vai ler um livro. Grata.

**Classificação: **K

**Status: **One-shot – Completa.

**Resumo: **Castiel descobre uma misteriosa carta direcionada a ele de alguém que menos esperava.

* * *

Castiel havia recuperado seus poderes. Bem não era sua graça, mas em tempos de guerra ele tinha de fazer o que fosse necessário. Entretanto naquele momento só em pensava em Dean. Queria apenas falar com ele avisá-lo do perigo que pairava sobre seu irmão Sam, falar que estava bem agora e infelizmente teria que ficar longe dele novamente...

Avistou uma cabine telefônica e se dirigiu a ela, vasculhou em seus bolsos procurando algumas moedas para fazer a ligação.

Na procura, sente um papel amassado em seu bolso. Retira e vê uma carta direcionada a ele. Intrigado e curioso abre rapidamente o documento e lê o seu conteúdo.

_Olá Castiel. Sou eu o Jimmy. Aproveitei de um pequeno momento seu em que estava dormindo e assumi meu corpo novamente apenas para escrever essa carta a você. Perdoe-me por essa minha inconveniência, no entanto precisava fazer isso. Pois mesmo com minha alma adormecida senti uma gama de sentimentos de tristeza, angustia e sofrimento. _

_Olhando a minha fisionomia no espelho percebi que está abatido, fraco. Não entendo o que está acontecendo, mas acredito que de alguma forma você perdeu seus poderes e acabou tornando-se humano. _

_Deve ser difícil para você, um ser que resolvia a maioria dos problemas apenas com um tocar das mãos, agora se tornar uma simples criatura que depende de tudo e de todos._

_Castiel, ser um ser humano é difícil. Contudo, confio que você vai pegar o jeito das coisas com o tempo. Uma das curiosas e incríveis características da humanidade é de se adaptar rápido ao que o cerca. Todavia, isso você deve saber bem, já que observou tanto tempo os humanos em especial dois humanos em que sempre acompanha e protege. _

_Engraçado que só em menciona-los já vem em minha mente lembranças e sentimentos seus em relação a esses dois. Sinto alegria, amizade, conforto, lealdade e amor. Fico feliz por você ter experimentado esses sentimentos Castiel. São umas das melhores coisas que um ser humano possa sentir. Amar e ser amado é o sentimento mais precioso que você vai ter. Eu sei bem disso, pois o vivi muito bem então, por favor, cuide bem desses sentimentos._

_Castiel, não se preocupe, eu não o odeio. Eu tive uma boa vida, uma boa família, uma linda mulher a qual amei muito e uma linda filha a qual ganhei de presente. A única coisa que me arrependo é não poder mais passar o resto dos meus dias com elas. Mas tudo bem, não se culpe, eu já aceitei esse fato. Você cumpriu sua promessa de deixa-las a salvo e se elas estão bem eu ficarei bem também. _

_Castiel tem muitas coisas a qual você se culpa muito e se tortura. Eu não sei o quanto você é realmente culpado ou não. Só acredito que deva ser perdoar, ser forte e lutar. Você é um guerreiro Castiel, não se esqueça disso._

_Percebi que possui um sentimento humano que pelo que me parece, já está com você há muito tempo. E quando eu o menciono me vem à imagem daquele seu amigo caçador chamado Dean. Você parece confuso em relação a isso, eu poderia muito bem dizer o que você está passando e como suportar isso de certa forma, todavia não o farei._

_Descubra isso sozinho Castiel, afinal isso é uma coisa que todo ser humano aprende a lidar por ele mesmo. Só lhe desejo sorte e espero que um dia possa viver isso de plena forma assim como eu já senti um dia._

_Castiel sinto que meu vinculo com esse corpo está se acabando. Preciso partir em adormecer. Cuide-se Castiel e lhe desejo que as coisas se ajeitem e fiquem bem para você._

_Não sei por que, acho que está perto do Natal e do Ano novo. Então desejo um Feliz Natal e um Próspero Ano Novo para você e para todos aqueles que considera queridos. E quem sabe um dia nos encontraremos, por carta ou talvez pessoalmente. Adeus Castiel e boa sorte._

_P.S: Por favor, volte a usar aquele casaco a qual eu te dei. Ele combina com você._

_Jimmy Novak_

Lágrimas singelas caem do rosto de Castiel. Aquelas simples palavras, escritas pelo Jimmy o afetaram de uma forma, que seu coração deu um aperto forte dentro do seu peito. Castiel faz a ligação enquanto pensa em tudo que Jimmy havia lhe escrito. Reflete em muitas coisas e realmente espera um dia entender aqueles confusos sentimentos.

- _Alô?-_ A voz de Dean ecoa pelo outro lado da linha.

Castiel sente seu coração estremecer ao ouvir a voz de Dean, dá um leve e rápido sorriso ao ouvir aquele som tão familiar e querido. E mentalmente começar a cogitar que já entendeu o que sente por aquele adorável caçador.

- _Obrigado Jimmy. Feliz Natal_. – Castiel deu leve sorriso agradecido pelas palavras dirigidas a ele.

_- Cas? O que você disse? _

_- É nada, não se preocupe. Dean eu não tenho muito tempo, então me escute._

* * *

**Bem espero que tenham gostado da fic! **

**Algumas observações, comentários e agradecimentos: **

**Essa uma one-shot baseada em uma cena do episódio 9x9 ''Holly Terror''. Teria acontecido um pouco depois que Castiel recupera sua graça e liga para Dean avisando sobre Ezequiel. Eu não tenho certeza se o telefone a qual ele acessou para ligar pro Dean aceita fichinhas, eu usei mais como desculpa para ele achar a carta. Então se não usa peço desculpas pela garfe...  
**

**Essa fic surgiu hoje assim que eu acordei e fiquei com muita vontade de escrevê-la. Agradeço novamente a minha amiga Aline por ter revisado e me dado uns toques ortográficos. Acho que ainda tem alguns erros que me passaram despercebidos e alguns excessos de vírgulas então, por favor, relevem. **

**Enquanto a escrevia, estava escutando a música: I'm Human da banda Brian Buckley Band. Excelente música, excelente clipe, excelente banda. E acredito que pode ser usado como música de fundo quando lerem a história. Tem muita coisa na letra da música que combina com ela. Mas também fica a critério de cada um. **

**Eu escrevi essa fic como presente de natal em especial para LiaCollins. Uma fofa e simpática ficwrite a qual me encantei. Espero que goste Lia. Também fiz como presente de natal para todas ficwrites de supernatural, e de todas as outras séries, animes, livros etc a qual já li. Agradeço a vocês que de alguma forma estão me inspirando à volta a escrever. É um presente também para todos fãs de Destiel, Castiel e Supernatural. **

**De resto desejo a todos um Feliz Natal e um Feliz Ano Novo. **

**Boas festas para todos e se não for muito peço que deixem reviews de presentes de natal e ano novo para mim rs. **

**Bjs!**


End file.
